


Too Good

by Old_Time_Entombed



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Time_Entombed/pseuds/Old_Time_Entombed
Summary: The Doctor thinks this is too good to be true.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900252
Kudos: 19





	Too Good

Sometimes the Doctor wonders what he did to deserve this happiness. He’s broken, a murderer, everywhere he goes people die, even his own planet burned. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t save them. He does a lot of things for the universe in general and yet nothing can erase what he did.

But he supposes he must have done something right, because nothing can compare to the feeling of waking up with Rose in his arms, of seeing her smile at him and holding her hand. Nothing compares to what he felt the first time she told him she loved him and the warmth that spread through his chest at the radiant smile she gave him when he told her that he loved her too.

His life at this moment is too good to be true and the Doctor really doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he doesn’t need to either way, he has Rose, the TARDIS and the whole of time and space at their fingertips, what more can he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm not over them?


End file.
